Goldheist
|-| Classic Goldheist= "Obsessive hoarder of gold and anything shiny." - in-game description Information Goldheist is the twelth playable dragon in Hungry Dragon. He is the third XL Tier dragon and was the largest non-legendary dragon in the game until the arrival of Umbra . Concieted and materialistic, Goldheist is a true hoarder, infatuated with the accumulation of gold, gems and rare items. This materialistic obsession has driven him to madness of the centuries. Hobbies include collecting, pilfering, and trading in antiquesm, while his favorite foods are ghosts, jello, and fireflies. Appearance Goldheist is a very long, snake-like dragon and currently possesses the most limbs of all dragons in the game, with a total of 12 legs in 6 pairs, as well as two wings. He is primarily blue in color with a gray underside, while his horns and the end of his tail are neon green and black. He has a pair of long, gray horns with neon green accents and a black dewlap beneath his chin and on his chest. His snout is long and slender with triangle notches for teeth. His tail is tipped with an arrowhead-like spade that is neon green and has black spikes running along the sides and the very end. Diet Goldheist is capable of consuming more enemies than most other dragons due to his current status as the second largest in the game, although his favorite foods are apparently ghosts, jello, and fireflies. Breakable Obstacles Goldheist is able to easily break through obstacles that are considered indestructible by lesser dragons due to his impressive size. Pros * High Boost speed * Eats most enemies * Wide Mega Fire Rush range Cons * Extremely expensive * Easy target due to large size * Very long, so struggles in places like goblin tunnels |-| Spectre= Information Wip Appearance The Spectre costume is ghost themed, mainly transparent and blue in color, with smooth bright blue underbelly with a few markings. The tail tufts are caribbean blue and the dewlaps are light periwinkle colored. The costume also glows softly, emitting particles of blue ghostly wisp. The horns are colored in a slightly darker tone of the main body color, with faint glowing cyan cracks all over. The eyes of the costume glow faintly white, making it resemble Draconis's White flier costume, and possibly hinting that they share the same theme. |-| Electron= Information wip Appearance The Electron costume is futuristic themed, mainly solid black and neon green in color. It has a helmet addition in the model with a neon green streak running horizontaly and is also the same color as the body, appearing to be some sort of visor. There are several neon green markings on the body and tail which glow softly and give a cybernetic appearance to the costume. The horns have glowing green tips. |-| Maunaloa= Information Wip Appearance Wip |-| Apophis= Information Wip Appearance Wip Category:Dragons Category:Dragons with costumes Category:Wyrm Dragons Category:XL Tier dragons Category:Strong dragons Category:Hybrid dragons Category:Serpent-Like Dragons Category:Male